Ashed Ethics Council
"There were people in this city that believed they were above the law, and they were correct. The power structure had become too concentrated and they no longer feared reprisal from the people they governed. We have remedied that." -Ethics Council agent on why several of the Council of 14 disappeared, city council records The Ashed Ethics Council is one of the ruling authorities that govern the Ashed Confederacy. The Ethics Council was created by the 14th Councilmember during the first age of expansion in order to prevent the formation of monopolies and keep the balance of power spread out within the city-states. This, according to their public information, is to prevent abuse of power by anyone within the government or private sector, which are inextricably linked. Events outside of the city-states, such as an Ashed company performing atrocities abroad, are outside of their official jurisdiction as they are only meant to operate within the boundaries of the confederacy. They officially hold power over the Council of 14, being able to supersede the law and arrest or kill anyone that violates their directive. They draw on public funds whenever they need, but are encouraged by their leadership to keep as low a profile as possible, as the Council of 14 privately holds far more power and could in theory easily remove them from the city which has happened in the past. * The council has an extremely stringent recruitment process to ensure their recruits are difficult or impossible to bribe or threaten. The recruitment process starts from very young to very old depending on the needs of the Ethics Council. * They are the only truly unified force within the Ashed Confederacy. The only authority that may directly control them is the Immortal 14th Councilmember who sets their goals. * Due to their symbol being an inverted pyramid and their underhanded tactics, the Ethics Council is considered an unholy organization by the Goran. Resources "The confederacy and everything in it is at our disposal, but we must do our best to do the most we can with as little as possible. If that much power gets to your head, we will remove it." -''Ashed ethics agent being intentionally vague whether it's the power or head being removed * The Ethics Council may draw on any public funds they deem necessary and have the authority to seize private assets from anyone within the borders of the Ashed Confederacy, citizens or not. * They are discouraged from seizing private assets by their leadership unless unavoidable due to the possible backlash and retaliation. Private assets if possible are returned or reimbursed. Structure ''"Our agents come from everywhere in the city. Some are agents for a day, others from birth until death; many are agents without ever realizing it." -Captured letters from Ethics Council office Ethics Council operatives are tapped at all ages based on whatever skill set, social connections, or resources are needed at the time. Permanent agents tend to be recruited at younger ages and are often tested for lack of empathy. The leadership are often promoted from long-term agents. * Working with the Ethics Council even temporarily gives one access to privileged information and valuable connections. Purpose "Order without oppression, wealth without poverty, power without destruction. Ensure that the people are never powerless and the rulers of this city never feel constrained." -''Orders from the 14th Publicly the Ethics Council exists to prevent business monopolies, unethical business practices within the city, extreme class inequality, and abuse of power by employers to employees. Ostensibly their efforts in this have been successful. * Privately the Ethics Council occasionally acts outside of the borders of the confederacy to prevent any one person or nation from gaining too much global power. They have had limited success in this. * If they are successful, no nation or person holds enough power to be completely protected from the consequences of their actions. Tactics ''"Let them never know you were involved, unless of course we need them to remind someone what this city stands for." -Intercepted orders The Ethics Council primarily uses either small groups or solitary agents to solve problems using espionage and sabotage. Rarely do they hire mercenaries or field armies. The Ethics Council will do anything and everything within their power to achieve their goals. While they are considered above the law, they will not sacrifice their organization to save one member. If possible they will protect their own, sometimes assigning new identities to give disenfranchised agents new starts. World Activities "Atrocities abroad will happen; it's not our business. Atrocities within our borders or involving our citizens we will stop by any means necessary." -Confiscated Ethics Council guidelines The Ethics Council has broken up many monopolies and mafias within the city-states, and abroad have acted to break the grip of larger nations on smaller nations, or slow the spread of expansionist forces such as the Goran, Tallet, or Collective * Most of their actions are covered up or disconnected from the Ashed city-states and their people. Internal Power Struggle "The two councils have knives to each other's throats, both wary that the other might choose that exact moment to cut. If I was asked by either of them, I'd have my guards to protect the citizens and tell them to fuck off. I'm paid to protect the people; it's not my business." -Ashed guard captain when asked "We're paid and commanded by the Council of 14, but the Ethics Council would only command us if the 14 became corrupt, I would defer to my captain for orders in the event of a power struggle." -Ashed guard when asked * The Ashed Ethics Council is a far-reaching but small organization. They exist in each city at the suffrage of the Council of 14. Should the city council band together and remove them, they could do so easily. * The Ethics Council agents fail more often than not in trying to cripple or stall expansionist empires due to the sheer size of forces they face. Category:Ashed